Power Rangers Tendro Force Doctrine
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: 40 years into the future, An army of creatures known as the Demoniacs are terrorizing the planet. These Creatures have the ability to infect humans and turn them. In response a organization known as T.F.D was created to combat them. They have specially trained operatives to take part in this battle. A select few have been chosen to become Power Rangers! OC Contest is CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers!**

Okay so I've had this idea festering in my head for sometime. This was originally going to be called Power Rangers Sonic Defender Force but, I didn't really like the name so now it's Power Rangers Tendro Force Doctrine!

So the time is set 40 years into the future. An army of creatures known as the Demoniacs are terrorizing the planet. Their main goal is to cause World War III and plunge the world into chaos. As a countermeasure, the Tendro Force Doctrine was established. Tendro Force Doctrine has created a system known as the Tendro Warp Drive which can send Demoniacs to an alternate dimension to do battle with them. This was created because Demoniacs have the ability to infect people and turn them. The Demoniac Army has now set their sights on capturing the Tendro Warp Drive to use it against humanity.

The leader of T.F.D Captain Hermann Stanger then goes to recruit five teens to aid the battle. This is the start of Power Rangers Tendro Force Doctrine!

Submit those OC's! I'm looking for four Rangers! Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink!

Submit those OC's!

Here's my first OC and first girl Red!

**Name:** Amanda Ivers

**Nickname:** "Manni"

**Age/DOB:** 17 January 9th

**Appearance:** Amanda is 5'8. She's a brunette with green eyes and a pierced left nostril.

**Personality:** She is normally a energetic is always willing to help someone in need.

While she is a happy person, she gets angry rather easily. She can be a very cooperative person but she can be incredibly thick-headed. She fights for what she thinks is right and is

incredibly loyal to her friends.

**Ranger Color:** Red

**Weapon:** Electro Bracers

(Electrified Gauntlets)

**Nationality:** French/Hispanic

(oddly enough her accent isn't that heavy.)

**Family:** Justine Ivers (Sister, 24)

Ken Ivers (Dad, 41)

Rosa Ivers (Estranged Mother, 38)

Vernon Ivers (Brother 19 lives with Rosa)

When Amanda was 13 her mother cheated on her

father causing the family to split. Amanda went

to live with her sister and her father.

To this day, Amanda doesn't forgive her mother for what she did.

**Love Interest:** none at the moment

**Civilian Clothes:** She wears a white crew neck t-shirt and a cream colored hoodie over it. Normally wears different colored skinny jeans and white vans.

**Likes/Dislikes: **Kick-Boxing, reading, drawing, singing, composing music, spicy foods.

Tasteless music, cheaters, people that try to take

advantage of others, Negative people, sour foods,

Heavy Metal music.

Hurry up and submit those OC's!

Also I'll update this when I finish my current Nova Force fic.


	2. The Results!

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban**

**Well, I've come to a final decision a bit earlier than expected, so here are the results;**

**Blue Tendro Force Ranger- Tyler Drake by Gardien1204**

**Yellow Tendro Force Ranger- Elle Gomez by StarWriter0303**

**Green Tenro Force Ranger- Darren Parker by White-Falcon-06**

**Pink Tendro Force Ranger- Hadria Ricci by Obiwan1022**

**CommandoRanger- Kendall Allistair by Michelle the Editor**

**MaidenRanger-Jasmine Rivers by k drama queen**

**The TriRanger will be created by me.**

**I will post the first chapter after I complete the most recent Nova Force fic, which is coming to a close. So stay tuned!**


	3. Rangers Ready part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone that entered in the contest and I hope that you'll keep reading Power Rangers Tendro Force Doctrine! Also, this may contain some themes from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters which by the way is awesome.

**A/N 2: **Also in Amanda's bio, she's 18 not 17. That was a typo.

*-PRTFD-*

It was a late night in Angel City. The lights of the various buildings cast a beautiful light in the sky. However, things are not always as they seem.

Several jeeps were zooming down an airfield. What they were chasing was in no way human. They were both reptillian and mechanical in nature.

The creatures scales were white and their armor a metallic silver.

Their fangs were bared and they hissed violently as they ran.

"Keep on them Bravo 01," the driver of one jeep said.

"We'll cut them off and surround them once we get to the landing strip," the driver of another said.

"Copy that Bravo 01, proceeding to cut off targets," two jeeps increased their speed.

A soldier from both jeeps sat up and out of the car and fired a missile in front of the creatures cutting of their escape route. Both trucks skidded to a stop. Soldiers began filing out as the other two jeeps came up behind them.

They all took their positions and took aim at the three creatures.

"Take them down!" A senior officer commanded.

Suddenly, every single soldier let loose a barage of weapon fire. The creatures were very elusive however. They took the gun fire straight on and assaulted the soldiers. After attacking a few they leaped over the rest and onto the hood of three jeeps.

"Stop the Demoniacs before they get away!" The commanding officer shouted.

The Demoniacs merged with the trucks and sped away.

The soldiers continued to rain gunfire, hoping to blow up the trucks but the Demoniacs escaped with their lives.

"Hold your fire!" The officer shouted.

The soldiers lowered their guns.

Grimacing, the Officer activated his Holowatch, his means of communication with those stationed elsewhere.

A hologram of an older man appeared.

"What is it, were the targets apprehended?" The officer shook his head.

"No Captain Stanger, the Demoniacs have seemingly gained the ability to assimilate,"

The Captain sighed audibly.

"Very well then, return to base and we will plan our next move,"

"Sir," the officer said saluting as he cut the communication.

*-PRTFD-*

Captain Hermann Stanger crossed his arms. He was less than pleased.

"Professor Baskov," he said to the female dressed in the black and white millitary uniform.

The blonde woman turned towards her superior.

"Yes sir?" She said walking over to his post.

Captain Stanger stood up and walked over to her.

"During the operation, an officer informed me that the Demoniacs now have the ability to assimilate with our weapons," Stanger said.

Professor Baskov furrowed her brow.

"Which brings me to my next series of questions, One, Is the Tendro Warp Drive system operational yet?"

"We are running the final tests with the Reiter machines as we speak," Professor Baskov responded.

"Next, will we be able to create the special ammuntion that the research team discussed?"

"We will, but not for several months due to all resources being devoted to the Ranger Initiative,"

"Now my final question, have you found the possible recruits for the Ranger Initiative?"

"So far we have three, and we are still looking for the last two," Baskov replied.

"Excellent, starting tomorrow we will proceed with the Ranger Initiative Program," Stanger instructed.

*-PRTFD-*

"C'mon Amanda, I wanna get home, it's so hot outside!" Twenty four year old Justine Ivers said to her little sister Amanda.

Amanda groaned as she struggled to carry the grocery bags draped around her arms and hands.

"Well maybe we'll get home faster if you would help me with some of these bags!" Amanda snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not in that much of a rush..."

Justine hummed as she messed with her phone.

Amanda blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah that figures,"

The sisters finally made it home,

They took the elevator to the 68th floor.

"Why do the new complexes have so many floors?" Amanda said as she shifted in place.

Justine shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, ever since T.F.D was established, houses have mostly been taken down and converted into complexes," she said.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. The two stepped out and moved down the metallic blue colored hallway, down to the last door on the right.

Justine pulled out her black key card and swiped it. The light above the door went from red to green and the door slid open. The two stepped inside and moved towards the kitchen.

Amanda threw the bags on the counter in a huff.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you," Amanda groaned.

Justine looed around.

"Where's dad?" The older brunette said.

"Probably in the bathroom, that chili you made last night-"

Amanda was cut off by her dad coming into the kitchen and passing by them without as much as a hello.

"What's wrong with him?" Justine said following him into the living room.

Amanda followed her sister.

"Is everything alright dad?"

Justine asked.

"Manni, what is this?" He asked reffering to the silver briefcase on the coffee table. It bore the T.F.D symbol engraved on it.

She glanced at the package and glanced back at her dad,"

"I uh, won a contest?" She said cringing.

"Don't play games with me, what is a package from T.F.D doing here?" Her dad asked.

Knowing that any further evasion would prove pointless, Amanda sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Okay, so remember when I got you to sign that consent form for my senior trip, that was really a consent form for T.F.D's boot camp. Apparently they're recruiting for a special unit," Amanda said.

Amanda's Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowing this, you're not going to risk your life fighting those monsters!" He said.

Amanda's facial expression instantly changed.

"What do you mean you're not allowing this? We had a clear agreement that once I turn eighteen that I was free to make my own decsions!" Amanda said.

"But not one of this magnitude, this is your life we're talking about here, what about college?"

Amanda groaned.

"I'm not going, I think the whole going to T.F.D thing covered that," Amanda groaned.

"But you can't just throw all of you're hard work away,"

Amanda walked over to the coffee table and snatched up the briefcase.

"I can do whatever I want now, because I'm outta here," she said in a huff.

She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few belongings from her room in it and stormed out.

*-PRTFD-*

Young Tyler Drake was performing his daily workout at the gym.

He jabbed the punching bag a few times before kicking it. He executed a few more combos before stopping.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Tyler exhaled.

He moved over to the treadmill.

Tyler ran his hand through his thick black hair. He set the speed to 6.8 and the incline to 7.2 before picking up some speed.

After a fifteen minute run, he heard his phone ring by his gym bag and stopped the treadmill. Tyler trotted over to his stuff and picked up the phone.

"Hey pops, what's up?"

"There's a package here from T.F.D, it's for you." Tyler's dad responded.

Tyler had a ear to ear grin.

"I'm on my way now," he said.

Tyler ran home as fast as he could to get home.

Tyler practically knocked the door down and zoomed into the living room.

"Let me have it pops!" Tyler said.

Tyler's father calmly handed him the briefcase.

Tyler eagerly snatched it away.

"This means I passed their tests," Tyler grinned.

"You really want to be in T.F.D?" His father questioned.

"Not really, but those officers get paid handsomely so why not right?"

"All your concerned about is money?" Tyler's dad questioned.

"You could say that," Tyler said opening the case.

Inside was the black and white T.F.D uniform, a badge, an I.D card and several instructions.

Tyler skimmed over the instructions before looking up at his dad.

"I won't be coming home that often pops, are you okay with that?"

Tyler's father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You're a man now, and I am in your corner no matter what you decide to do," he smiled.

Tyler nodded.

"Thanks pops I'm going to pack some stuff, they said I need to be there by seven," Tyler said walking off into his room.

Tyler threw some clothes and products in his gym bag.

He moved over to his nightstand where a picture of his late mother laid.

Tyler lifted the picture and admired it for a few seconds. He wrapped a shirt around it and placed it in his bag.

He zipped it shut and left his room.

He walked back into the living room where his father was waiting for him with the briefcase.

Tyler smiled at his dad before extending his hand. Tyler's dad took his hand and shook it. After a momentary pause, Tyler pulled his dad in for a hug.

The two embraced for what seemed like several minutes. When they finally let go Tyler moved over to the door. Unable to say anything, he waved at his dad before stepping out of the door.

*-PRTFD-*

Elle Gomez had just finished cooking for her family.

"Alright everyone, come on its ready!" She said setting the table.

Elle's little brother and little sister ran into the room.

"Whatcha make today Elle?" Her little sister said.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Elle said as she put some on her siblings plates.

Elle's dad soon came into the room.

"Hey dad," she said.

Elle's dad smiled at her and sat down at the table.

She put some food on his plate and then moved back into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm going to put the rest into a container so you can take it to work tomorrow," Elle said putting the leftovers into the container.

"Thats great sweetheart now come sit down and eat," Elle's dad said.

Elle sat down to eat.

"Elle, the summer is here, what do you plan on doing?" Her father asked.

"Taking care of the little ones," Elle said.

"Is that it, because you don't really do much since..."

"It's alright dad you can talk about mom, and besides there was one thing I tried to do but I doubt I got in," Elle said eating some of her spaghetti.

"What was it?" Her dad asked.

"Well-" as Elle was about to speak, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Elle said getting up.

She opened the door and a T.F.D officer with the same silver briefcase in hand.

"Elle Gomez?" The man said.

"Yes?" She said.

"Congradulations, you've been accepted into T.F.D," the officer said handing her the briefcase.

Elle's eyes lit up.

"Wow, thanks!" She said grabbing the briefcase.

The man nodded before stepping away the walking off.

Elle closed the door before walking back into the dining room.

"What's that Elle?" Her little sister asked.

"A life changer," Elle said smiling.

Elle set the briefcase down and admiried it.

"So I'm assuming this is what you were talking about?" Elle's dad questioned.

"Yep, I went to T.F.D boot camp during spring break, and they accepted me!" Elle said.

Elle's dad quietly set down his fork.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Being in an orginization like T.F.D is serious buisness," he said.

Elle nodded.

"Dad, the whole incident with mom has made me realize something, that I love to help people, and I'm determined to do this," Elle said with conviction.

"Good, I was getting a little worried that you were going to let us take over your life," Elle's dad said.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it was getting to that point Dad," Elle said opening the briefcase and reading the instructions.

"They want me to go to be at T.F.D soon," Elle said scrambling to get herself together.

Elle ran into her room and gathered a few possesions before darting back out.

"You're not going to finish eating?" Elle's dad asked.

"Not hungry, see you later dad!" Elle said kissing her dad on his cheek and scooping up her two siblings into a powerful hug.

She grabbed the briefcase and zoomed out.

*-PRTFD-*

At T.F.D Captain Stanger had just exited a meeting with the R&D department. The Tendro Warp Drive System had become fully operational city wide.

"Now to just wait for the final piece to this puzzle," Stanger said sitting down at his post.

Amanda was the first to arrive at T.F.D HQ.

She exhaled.

"This is it," she stepped inside.

She walked through the first hallway and into the main area of the first floor.

This was more of a leisure area, there was a fountain in the center where various officers were lounging about. There were also several stores and elevators placed around.

"This is more like a mall than a military facility," Amanda said taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out.

Amanda turned to her left and saw a tall man walk towards her. He had short curly brunette hair with the tips dyed a strawberry blonde color. He stopped two feet away from her.

"Yes?" Amanda said.

"You're...Amanda Ivers correct?" The man said scanning through his tablet.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm Sterling Morietti and I'm going to need you to stick with me until you're fellow teammates arrive,"

"Teammates?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, you have been recruited to join a new division within T.F.D," Sterling said.

"Which is?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to withold all information until the other two recruits arrive," Sterling explained.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she mumbled.

"Wait here Amanda, I think another recruit is here," Sterling said stepping away.

Amanda looked around until Sterling came back with the second recruit.

"This is Tyler Drake, one of your teammates," Sterling said.

Tyler waved once before turing around.

"Nice place, seems more leisurely than intense," he said.

"You're right," Amanda chimed in.

Soon enough Elle had entered the facility.

Sterling excused himself before walking over to the girl.

After exchanging words, the two walked over to Amanda and Tyler.

"This is the other member of your unit Elle Gomez, this is Amanda Ivers and Tyler Drake," Sterling said.

"Hey guys," Elle smiled.

"Hi Elle," Amanda responded.

"Hey," Tyler added.

Sterling cleared his throat.

"Now we can get onto why you're here, but first we're going to meet my superior," Sterling said walking over to the elevator east of them.

They all boarded and took it 5 floors up.

They got off the elevator and walked down the hall.

Sterling knocked on the door twice before it opened.

Professor Baskov opened the door.

"Ah the recruits," Baskov smiled.

'This is Professor Veronica Baskov, the Chief of the Research and Development department and the commanding officer of your division,"

Veronica nodded.

"Come on, you need to meet the head of T.F.D then we will brief you," Veronica said stepping back inside of her office.

Inside, Captain Hermann Stanger awaited them.

"Hello recruits, welcome to T.F.D i'm Captain Hermann Stanger, no need for introductions, I already know who you all are,"

"Right that isn't creepy," Tyler mumbled.

"Okay, you've all been kept in the dark for awhile now," Stanger said walking out of the office and over to the elevator.

"Recently, the Demoniac population has been dramatically increasing, and we have finally developed a powerful countermeasure," Captain Stanger said stepping into the elevator.

The elevator closed and began it's descent.

"Have you heard of the Power Rangers?" Stanger continued.

"Well yeah, the last Rangers were the S.P.D Rangers fifteen years ago," Elle answered.

"Correct, now after S.P.D discontinued it's Ranger program, my father picked up where S.P.D left off. You three were recruited for the Ranger Initiative, our counter attack against the Demoniacs," Stanger paused as the elevator entered a clear tube. The recruits looked around to see hundreds of workers working on various machines.

"This is amazing!" Amanda said.

"Everything here will be at your disposal," Stanger said as the elevator came to a stop.

The group exited the elevator and walked around. Professor Baskov took over.

"Since Demoniacs have the ability to infect people, you all have been chosen specifically because of two main things, one you have exceptionally high IQ's and all of your blood types are O negative, tests have proven that those who have been infected with the Demoniac virus or D-Toxin as it's been classified, have a harder time infecting those with those two specifications," Baskov said.

"Wait, why do we need high IQ's?" Tyler asked.

"The D-Toxin can cause hallucinations and temporary insanity, so the higher you're IQ is, the more resisitant you will be to it," the Professor explained.

Captain Stanger stepped away from the group and walked over to a safe built into a wall near the main office.

He pulled out a keycard and swiped it.

The red light on the lock changed to green. Stanger pulled out a briefcase similar to the ones the recruits have.

He walked back over to them and opened it up. Inside were three cellular phones.

"These are the MemoCell Morphers, using these you can turn into the Tendro Force Power Rangers," Stanger said.

"By accepting these, you are stating that you take on the full responsibilities of Tendro Force Doctrine and all the dangers it brings," Captain Stanger.

"I don't know about these two, but I'm in," Amanda said stepping up.

"I'm in," Tyler piped up.

"Me too," Elle said.

"Well then, Amanda your designation will be T.F.D Red," Stanger said handing her the morpher.

"Tyler you are T.F.D Blue," Tyler took his morpher and stood back next to Amanda.

"And Elle, you are T.F.D Yellow,"

Elle smiled as she stepped back next to her fellow Rangers.

Sterling and Veronica stood next to Captain Stanger.

"Congradulations, you are now the Power Rangers Tendro Force Doctrine, I'll leave everything to Professor Baskov now," Stanger said stepping away.

"You all have had a long day, Sterling show them to their barracks and we will further discuss tomorrow," Veronica said.

"Okay now come on you three," Sterling said.

The three walked off. The newest Rangers went to a adjust to their new lives waiting for the next day which held even more suprises in store for them.

**A/N: Wow, this came out a lot longer than I thought. Well let me know what you guys think! Until next time!**


	4. Rangers Ready part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

The following morning, Sterling stopped by each of the Rangers quarters to pick them up.

Amanda and Elle where already out with Sterling. Tyler was the last to wake and soon joined his allies for their debriefing.

"Okay so what are we doing and why is it this early?" Tyler sighed as he zipped his uniform jacket up.

"You guys are going to be debriefed by Professor Baskov now," Sterling said as the four entered an elevator.

The elevator began it's descent and soon entered the clear tube.

The elevator came to a stop and the quartet stepped out.

Professor Baskov was already there waiting.

"Hello Rangers, I trust you slept well?"

She asked.

The two female Rangers nodded happily while Tyler responded with a disoriented groan.

"Okay it's time for a little history lesson," Professor Baskov said pacing back and forth.

"Demoniacs, originally reptillian in nature, studies show that a strand of reptile DNA was taken and was combined with nanobots and various pheromones. The German scientist who created this tried to use this in an attempt to cure spreading diseases in Munich. The scientist attempted to use this serum on his brother but with obvious adverse affects,"

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say these nanobots were those that could adapt instantly right?" Elle said.

"That's correct, those nanobots adapted and evolved and created the first Demoniac. The nanobots began to replicate the toxin they were created from and whenever a Demoniac manages to inflict a flesh wound, they are spreading the D-Toxin into that person's blood stream infecting them as well," Baskov said showing them an animated recreation of the transformation.

"The transformation however is not immediate, the incubation period is 48 hours but no one survives that long," Sterling added.

"Has there been anyone that hasn't lost their sanity after the transformation?" Amanda asked.

"Very few people have managed to hold on to their sanity, all of those people except for one were executed," Professor Baskov said.

"Well who was the one that got away?" Tyler said.

"He called himself Greiger," Sterling said.

"There was no information about him, he escaped the execution and was never found," Baskov said.

"Now onto vehicles and weapons,"

Professor Baskov said.

She strolled off with Sterling and the Rangers in tow.

The group walked into a small hangar where T.F.D's best engineers were working on various land vehicles.

There were three motorcycles,two ATV's and a large combat truck that looked like it could fit the motorcycles and the ATV's inside of it.

"This is the Rapid Response and Asault Vehicle or RRAV for short. This is what you'll be using to pursue and intercept Demoniacs on the run," Professor Baskov said.

"That's pretty sweet," Amanda said admiring the motorcycle.

"Now onto the rest of the tour," Professor Baskov said walking off.

After an hour of explaining little things that no one cares about the group finally came to the end of the tour.

"Now, I need to explain the Tendro Warp Drive to you all," Professor Baskov said as she opened a silver door with the T.F.D symbol on it.

Inside was a large black portal arc with blue energy streaming around it.

There were various screens and computers with scientists busily working on it.

"This is the room housing T.F.D's pride and joy, the Tendro Warp Drive,"

The Professor said.

"Okay so now what exactly does it do?"

Elle asked.

"Well-"

Just then the Demoniac alarm blared.

A female officer whispered in Sterling's ear and then ran off.

"A group of Demoniacs spotted in sector 2B,"

"Well looks like this is it for you three," Professor Baskov said stepping out of the room.

"Wait, we're going out already with no prior training?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, that isn't exactly safe," Tyler said.

"Just get in the RRAV, Sterling and I will fill you in later," Professor Baskov instructed.

The three Rangers exchanged reluctant looks.

"Just go," Sterling said.

The trio ran into the RRAV and sat along the benches. The motorcycles and the ATV's were already loaded up. The hatch closed and the whole truck came to life. Suddenly, an automated voice filled the room.

"Hello, this is Sol, you're AI system for the Rapid Response and Assault Vehichle, Demoniac coordinates are now being downloaded through the Tendro Warp Drive system,"

The voice said.

"Well that is just awesome," Elle said.

On the window of the truck, both Professor Baskov's and Sterling's face appeared on screen.

"Okay Rangers, since you haven't had time to prepare, we'll guide you through it," Sterling said.

"Sol is an AI that drives the RRAV so you don't have to,"

"So basically its our Jarvis and we're it's Iron Man?" Tyler asked.

"Well yes," Professor Baskov said.

The motorcycles and ATV's were loaded onto the RRAV.

"The RRAV is now being loaded onto the launch bay," Sol said.

The RRAV was elevated into a launch bay and spun around in a 180.

There was a stoplight to the far left it went moved down from red to yellow and then green.

The wheels began to spin rapidly as the hatch to the launch bay opened. As soon as their was enough room, the RRAV sped out.

"Whoa, for a big truck this thing is pretty fast!" Elle said.

The RRAV began speeding towards its location.

*-PRTFD-*

There were several Demoniacs in the warehouse district terrorizing the workers. A Demoniac had drove it's tail through a worker's chest before throwing him aside. Several more workers were slain before the Demoniacs began attacking the rest of the district.

The RRAV rounded a corner before entering the warehouise district.

"Demoniac presence detected 30 meters ahead," Sol said.

"I am not looking forward to this," Tyler said.

"Demoniacs are now within firing range, activating weapons systems,"

Sol said.

On the outside of the RRAV various, guns and cannons sprung up and took aim at the fleeing Demoniacs.

The RRAV unloaded on the Demoniacs taking out two of them as it did.

A video link of Professor Baskov and Sterling reappeared.

"This is it, you have to get out there and take down the remaining Demoniacs,"

Sterling said.

"All righty then, let's do it!"

Amanda said.

Once the RRAV came to a stop, the three Rangers stepped out.

They had cut off the Demoniacs who had stopped when they saw the Rangers. Elle looked at her teammates.

"You guys ready?" She said.

"It's now or never I guess," Tyler said.

"Then let's do it!" Amanda said pulling out her MemoCell Morpher.

Tyler and Elle did the same.

"Tendronize!" The Rangers called out.

They thrust the morphers forward before bringing it to the right side of their body. Four black straps materialized from their back and met just below their sternum. An upside down pentagon materialized and the four straps clipped into it. A rectangular holster swivled out of the pentagon shaped holster. The Rangers put their MemoCells in the holster and pushed the holster back into place. After that pillars of red,blue and yellow light engulfed the Rangers. Their suits began materializing in a pixelated manner from the floor up.

In a flash of light, the pillars disappeared and the Rangers suits were formed save for the helmet.

The pentagon holster on their chest glowed and revealed their number.

Amanda was number one, Tyler was number two and Elle was number three.

They pressed their fingers on the pentagon and the helmets materialized.

"Transmission complete!"

An automated voice called out.

The fully morphed Rangers now stood ready. Their suits were half back and had gold accents on the helmet, shoulders, wrists and calfs.

"This feels amazing!" Amanda said.

"I feel so strong!" Elle said.

"Well alright," Tyler said.

The Demoniacs hissed and growled before lunging at the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Amanda said as she ducked under a lunging Demoniac.

Tyler and Elle dove off in different directions and began to fight other Demoniacs. The Demoniac swung its tail at Amanda who grabbed it and swung it away from her. Amanda drew her sidearm and fired at two more incoming Demoniacs.

"Scan Blaster!" She said.

She fired several shots at the Demoniacs stopping them in their tracks.

"Do I have anything in the reserves Professor?" Amanda said.

Professor Baskov's voice rang in through her communication channel.

"Tap the morpher and you'll see!" She said.

"Alright then," she said tapping the morpher.

Amanda's hands glowed and electrified gauntlets took the place of her red gloves.

"Electro Bracers!" She said.

She punched a Demoniac in the chest and hit another. Amanda roundhoused a third before leaping away. Amanda ran forward and hit another Demoniac full force, sending it flying into a warehouse. She electrocuted another by pressing her hands on its head. When she dropped that one Amanda spun around and drove her hand through the final Demoniac's stomach.

"I love these things," Amanda said.

Tyler was skillfully evading the four Demoniacs attacking him.

"Wow, without this suit I wouldn't be able to do any of this!" He said flipping over the Demoniacs.

"The suits neuro sensors that are in the suit push all your natural abilities to their limit to make you efficient in combat," the Professor said.

"Well, I like!" Tyler said roundhousing a Demoniac, knocking it backwards.

He delivered several quick strikes to another before leaping out of the way.

"Now to put these things down for good," Tyler said tapping the pentagon on his chest.

Tyler's wrists glowed bright blue. When the light faded two wrist mounted cannons were armed and at the ready.

"Disrtuptor Cannons!" Tyler said.

A Demoniac lunged at him. Tyler leaned backwards and grabbed the Demoniac was close to him. He fell on his back and threw it over him. Tyler rolled over onto his stomach and blasted the Demoniac with his cannons.

The blast rippled as it hit the creature causing some of it's scales to fall off.

It hit the floor and disintegrated.

The previous three that Tyler was fighting had regained their composure and attacked him.

"I don't think so!" He said.

Tyler delivered a flurry of strikes to all three while firing the Disruptor Cannons.

"Tyler, lock your Cannons together to finish them off," Sterling told him.

"Got it," he responded.

Tyler slid his cannons into their grooves and heard a locking sound.

"Fire!" He said shooting a burst of energy at the remaining Demoniacs blowing them all away. The blast caused the walls of the surrounding warehouses to shake and tremble.

Tyler got to his feet with a huff, admiring his handiwork.

Elle ran inside an empty warehouse with the Demoniacs in hot pursuit.

Elle leaped over a barrel and kicked it at a Demoniac.

"Scan Blaster!" She said.

She fired at one Demoniac, blowing it back. Elle ran up to another and swept it off of its feet and into the air. Elle leaped up and kicked it. She flipped backwards and fired the Scan Blaster again, taking the Demoniac out. Elle landed on her feet but was knocked over by the Demoniacs. She hopped right back up and rolled away from the creatures.

"All right you scaled freaks you're goin' down!" Elle shouted.

She tapped her morpher. A bright yellow bo staff with silver and cerulean blue rounded ends materialized into her hands.

"Sonic Staff!"

Elle attacked the Demoniacs, knocking them backwards. She raised the staff up high, blocking their attacks. She shrugged them off and quickly hit them with the ends of the staff. Elle did a 360 and swept the monsters off of their feet. She slammed her staff into both Demoniacs and they instantly disintegrated.

"Mission accomplished!" Elle said resting her staff on her shoulder.

Amanda and Tyler ran into the warehouse where Elle was.

"Nice job," Amanda said patting the Yellow Ranger on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Elle said.

The three Rangers stepped out of the warehouse to return to the RRAV when several workers had stepped out of a warehouse cutting off their path.

"Hey there are some workers," Amanda said walking over to them.

Tyler intently observed them.

He looked over to the largest worker who had a hole in his throat.

"Something isn't right," he said staring harder.

Tyler saw that the man had scales growing over his hand. Tyler drew his Scan Buster and ran forward.

"Hey!" Elle said.

Tyler shoved Amanda aside and blasted the several workers. They all hit the floor and slowly convulsed.

"What is your deal?" Amanda said pushing him.

"Hey, maybe you should take a look at those people before you get ready to swing on me," Tyler said.

The murdered corpses had reanimated and began to meld together.

"Uh, what is that?" Elle said as she ran over to them.

"That is a meld of corpses that have been infected by Demoniacs, when they combine they take on random forms. They have been classified as Druagas," Professor Baskov said.

The Rangers returned their attention to the forming Druaga.

"That thing looks really dangerous," Amanda said.

Once it had finished forming it's full form was finally visible.

The Druaga's upper body could be closely compared to the Hulk's. It's lower body was very small, and the scales were scattered all over the legs, with melded human skin finding its way through.

"That thing is disgusting," Tyler groaned.

"Let's just get it before it can cause any major damage," Elle said gripping her staff.

She ran at it and swung as hard as she physically could. The blow made contact but the Druaga wasn't fazed. The Druaga swung on her. Elle was quick enough to block it but was knocked backwards. Tyler and Amanda caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'll live, but the Druaga is pretty tough, not even a scratch on him,"

Elle said.

"Well lucky for you three, the Professor was prepared for this, set the dial on your Scan Blasters to elimination mode," Sterling said.

"You guys all hear that?" Amanda asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Tyler said.

The three Rangers stood side by side and turned the dial on the barrel of the blaster to 'ELIM'. The Scan Blasters all grew and converted into rifles.

"Scan Rifles ready!" The trio said.

The Druaga roared and ran at them.

Tyler and Elle dropped down to one knee and fired at the Druaga. The Druaga stumbled backwards. The bullet holes were smoking but slowly healing.

"Combine your weapons to finish him off!" Sterling said.

Tyler and Elle flipped the handles of their rifles 90 degrees and held them so that they were upside down. Amanda pulled her handle out so that it was at least five inches away from the rifle. Tyler and Elle linked the rifles together so that they would form a triangular shape. The weapons glowed brightly and the barrels changed in shape. The barrels took the form of a USB head.

Kneeling down, Elle and Tyler took the left and right handles on their weapons.

"USBuster!"

"Giga Buster Shot!" The three shouted.

Amanda's rifle lit up and began to pulsate. The USB head glowed and fired off a blast. The blast hit the Druaga and destroyed it on contact.

"All Demoniacs in the surrounding area have been eliminated, return to base,"

Sterling said.

"Well we did it!" Elle said holstering her now Scan Blaster.

"Great, now let's get back," Tyler groaned.

The three headed back to the RRAV to make their way back to T.F.D.

*-PRTFD-*

What the Rangers didn't know was that a Demoniac had escaped from the scene of the battle. It had ran into the sewer and came up just outside of the city.

Not to far away was an old rundown church. The Demoniac scurried inside.

Inside the church Demoniacs were scurrying around. The Demoniac moved to the other side of the church and over to a throne. A man sat atop the throne with his leg crossed and his right hand resting on his head.

"So what happened my little pet?" The man asked.

The Demoniac hissed and growled before being petted by the man.

"So, T.F.D may prove to be more of a threat than anticipated, no matter it will only be a matter of time before they are crushed beneath my heel," he said running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

A woman of Egyptian descent, wearing a lab coat stepped out of the shadows and next to the throne.

"Should I begin the distribution Grieger?" She asked.

The man known as Greiger leaned forward.

"Yes Ariah, I need as many Amalgam's as possible," Grieger said.

"Very well then," she said.

She walked out of the church to begin her mission. Grieger leaned back in his seat.

"T.F.D will be mine no matter the cost," he growled. In that moment, his grey eyes sharpened and turned to a blood red color followed by a wicked smile.

**A/N: Well another one down! Two quick things, I meant to explain what an Amalgam is but it will be explained in the next chapter. Anyway I'll be uploading another chapter soon!**


	5. Rangers Ready part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers!

Several days later...

The Rangers were called in for a routine combat exercise.

The three Rangers stood side by side wearing their uniform along with some leg and thigh pads, a vest with various grenades and a laser pistol holstered at their sides. Professor Baskov paced back and forth in front of them.

"Now Rangers, there will be times in which you will be with our Tactical Assault Unit, breaching facilities with civilians inside, your Ranger suits are too powerful to use in situations like these, now here to teach you about Breaching is Captain of the Tactical Assault Unit, Harvey McAfee,"

A man that stood about 6'4 with a brown buzz cut. He wore his Breaching armor as well.

"Now you lot are gonna learn how the Tac Unit does it. Come with me," he said in a Austrailan accent.

*-PRTFD-*

The four moved to a large warehouse on the T.F.D training grounds.

"This is our Breaching simulator, where our rookies are put to the test, now let's see what the three of you can do,"

McAfee said sliding the doors to the warehouse.

Elle took in her surroundings and looked back at McAfee.

"Excuse me sir, the ware house is completely empty," she said.

Captain McAfee stood in front of all of them.

"Now that is where you are wrong," the Captain said spinning around, facing away from them.

"Activate Simu-Trainer," he said.

A podium emerged from the ground in front of them.

The support beams in the warehouse split open to reveal four black arcs.

The arcs had what looked like spotlights which were configuring themselves.

"Office level, threat: average," McAfee continued.

Around them, a hologram resembling a three story office materialized.

"Step past the podium if you will, Oh and if one of you goes down the training is over." McAfee said.

The Rangers did and a plexi-glass wall slid up seperating the entrance from the trainer.

"Now, the objective is to clear every floor and rescue non-infected hostages on each floor, the only way you'll be able to acconmplish this is as a team,"

McAfee pressed several buttons on the podium.

"Begin!" He commanded.

"All right guys follow me!" Amanda said holding her pistol.

Tyler and Elle were right behind her when she entered.

They entered the lobby where five Demoniacs were waiting for them.

"Take cover!" Amanda said.

She and Elle took cover but Tyler stayed.

"What are you doing?" Elle shouted.

Tyler shot one Demoniac in the head.

The other four rushed him. Tyler leaped backwards then rolled to his left by a table. He kicked a chair at a Demoniac then fired through it, taking it out.

Two more Demoniacs lunged at him.

Tyler flipped the table so that it was on it's side he grabbed a leg and used it as a shield. He bashed one in the head and knocked the other away. Tyler shot the one he bashed first then the second.

Tyler dropped the table before turing back to his two teammates.

"You guys could have helped," he said.

Elle and Amanda quickly leaped out from cover and shot the Demoniac that was creeping up behind him.

"Just did," Elle said.

They exited the lobby and made their way onto the base floor.

"The first civilian is over there," Tyler said pointing to the cowering hologram on the other side of the room.

"Okay, let's try to get over there as a team," Amanda said eyeing Tyler intently.

Tyler rolled his eyes and moved over to them.

"We should take the middle then cut across to the left," Elle said.

"Let's do it. Follow my lead," Amanda said.

The three lined up in a triangle formation. The three ran down the middle of the room. Suddenly, Demoniacs began emerging from the cubicles. Elle and Amanda took aim and fired at the creatures lunging at them. Tyler dove off into a cubicle and fired some shots off. Elle and Amanda began moving forward, completely unaware that Tyler wasn't with them.

"Elle take those two out, Tyler lets go get the civilian!" Amanda said.

Elle ran off but Tyler was nowhere to be found. Amanda turned around to see Tyler was M.I.A.

"Oh son of a-" Amanda couldn't even curse Tyler's name because she was ambushed by several Demoniacs.

She took down two of them before being tackled to the floor. She tried to fight it off but to no avail. The holographic Demoniac swiped its claw through her, signaling the end of the excercise. Amanda groaned audibly as she got up.

"What the frack Tyler?" Amanda shouted.

Tyler's head peered over a cubicle and looked at Amanda.

"Get up!" She said.

Tyler got up and glanced over in her direction.

"You mind telling me what that was?" Amanda said.

"I was rescuing the hostage, you getting downed was in no way my fault," Tyler said walking off.

"It was totally your fault!" Amanda said.

"Listen, maybe you should have planned it all out better!" Tyler said.

"Even if I did you still wouldn't have listened to me because you pulled a Rambo on me!" Amanda shot back.

"Come on you two, that's enough it was just a training exercise," Elle said trying to defuse the situation.

"Why don't you just get off your high horse and be a team player?" Amanda said.

"Well maybe I wouldn't seem so uppity if you would come up with a decent strategy," Tyler said.

Amanda took a few steps forward when Elle cut her off.

"Amanda, you know Tyler isn't going to admit he's wrong so let's just go," Elle said.

Amanda groaned loudly.

"I guess you're right," she said turing around to leave.

Suddenly the alarm began to blare throughout T.F.D.

"Looks like that's your cue," Captain McAfee said.

The Rangers scrambled out to the RRAV.

*-PRTFD-*

The RRAV was speeding down the freeway which was nearly free of cars.

"Demoniac presence detected in two seperate points," Sol said.

"Sol pull up a grid of this sector,"

Elle said.

A 3D image of the sector appeared in front of Elle.

"We can draw them towards the city square, it's the closest point that the two groups can meet at causing minimal damage," Amanda said.

"Then let's do it," Tyler said.

The three pulled out their MemoCell Morphers.

"Tendronize!" The three said as their armor began to materialize.

"Transmission Complete!"

"Elle, you and I will take the Demoniacs just off the freeway, Tyler stay on the freeway, you should run into them in about three minutes, or do you have a problem with that?" Amanda said.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

Amanda and Elle moved over to the sides of the RRAV where the two motorcycles were located.

"Sol, contact the police and tell them to evacuate the city square," Amanda said.

"Understood," Sol responded.

Elle and Amanda got on the motorcycles. The sides of the RRAV opened up and transformed into ramps.

(Similar to the way the Rail Rescues unload the Rescue Zords in PRLR)

The two Rangers revved up their cycles as the latches that held them in place released. The two bikes shot down the ramps and onto the freeway. The ramps retracted and closed. Amanda and Elle swerved in and out of lanes. They got the freeway to chase the other Demoniacs down. The RRAV was closing in on the Demoniacs that were on the freeway. Tyler manned the weapon controls to the RRAV.

"All right, let's see what kind of heat this thing is packing," Tyler said.

The RRAV revealed a large machine gun. The gun began to spool.

"Okay let's let 'em have it!" Tyler said clicking his tounge.

He opened fire on the Demoniacs. He shot one down leaving five still on the run.

*-PRTFD-*

Amanda and Elle were hot on the trail of a cluster of Demoniacs. The two exchanged hand signs before drawing their Scan Busters. They fired at the Demoniacs taking out three.

"We'll be at the city square in two minutes!" Elle said.

"Good, let's keep pushing them there!"

Amanda responded.

On the freeway, Tyler was blasting the Demoniacs pushing them closer to the exit of the freeway.

"Sol, remind me to reload you completely when we get back," Tyler said shooting at the Demoniacs.

"Understood Tyler," Sol said.

The Demoniacs tore off of the freeway hoping to lose the large truck in the city.

"They're at city square now," Tyler said.

"Okay, now disengage the RRAV's weapon systems, they'll cause too much damage. We'll take care of them,"

Amanda said.

"Yeah sure," Tyler said.

He pulled the RRAV into the square and prepared to disengage the weapon systems when he spotted two Demoniacs.

"Well I could take these guys out with a shot from the Soundwave blaster..." Tyler said sitting back down and aiming at the two.

The blaster emitted a loud humming noise and fired at the monsters. What Tyler wasn't aware of was that Elle was driving towards the monsters.

"Crap!" She exclaimed.

Elle quickly bailed off of the motorcycle but was caught in the line of fire. Elle was blasted into the building behind her along with the Demoniacs. Tyler gasped as he quickly disabled the weapon systems and ran out to help her.

"Elle!" He hollered.

Several Demoniacs cut off his path. Tyler activated his Disruptor Cannons and blasted the Demoniacs away from him. A larger Demoniac bowled him over and knocked the Blue Ranger to the ground.

"Aagh, back off!" Tyler said.

Tyler managed to get back to a vertical base but still couldn't shake off the Demoniac. Tyler growled as he looked past the Demoniac over to a now demorphed and unmoving Yellow Ranger. He noticed that a Demoniac was creeping towards her.

"Dammit, get back!" Tyler shouted.

Before the Demoniac could get any closer, Amanda sped in and blasted the creature. The Demoniac collapsed.

Amanda's bike skidded to a stop.

Tyler shoved the Demoniac back before roundhousing it. He lost his balance and hit the floor. Tyler quickly blasted the Demoniac in the chest with his Scan Blaster. The Demoniacs Amanda and Elle were chasing were long gone by now but the two paid it no mind.

They went to help her up.

"What happened to her?" Amanda said demorphing.

"There were two Demoniacs by this building and I blasted them but Elle got caught in the crossfire," Tyler said demorphing as well.

"I told you to deactivate the weapon systems!" Amanda said.

Tyler was almost literally grasping for words.

"Ugh, why didn't you just listen to me!"

Amanda said wrapping Elle's arm around her shoulder and hoisting her up.

"Bring the bikes in we're going back," Amanda said.

*-PRTFD-*

Amanda and Tyler waited out side of the ICU for Elle. After several minutes of awkward silence, a nurse came out to the waiting room.

"She has a few bruised ribs and needed some stitches, she'll be cleared to go out on the field by the end of the week,"

The nurse said.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

She began to walk out of the hospital with Tyler behind her.

"Wow, this is the most silent I've ever seen you," Tyler said.

"Because I have nothing more to say to you," Amanda said boarding the RRAV.

Tyler sighed heavily as he sat down in the RRAV.

*-PRTFD-*

The RRAV pulled into it's garage and the two Rangers exited. Professor Baskov met them outside.

"I saw what happened, is Elle okay?" She said.

"She'll be okay," Amanda said.

Professor Baskov followed Amanda to the main control room.

"So we need to find the rest of the Demoniacs and take care of them," Amanda said.

Sterling had made his way over to them.

"I could help with that," he said.

Amanda and Sterling searched the hologram grid for the Demoniacs.

"I found them, they're west of the city square," Sterling said.

"All right," Amanda said getting up.

"Let's go then," Tyler said getting up.

"No you're staying here," Amanda said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a proper response," Amanda said walking off.

She walked over to Sterling.

"Can you see if Captain McAfee's team can go with me?" She asked.

Sterling nodded before getting on the phone.

"Are you just gonna let her do that to me?" Tyler said to the Professor.

"Technically, she is your team leader so she has the right," Professor Baskov said.

Tyler groaned loudly before plopping down on a bench.

*-PRTFD-*

Amanda was in a jeep with Captain McAfee heading towards the Demoniac location.

"So where's your hotshot friend?" McAfee asked.

"Benched," Amanda said flatly.

"So that's why you need us," He said.

"Yep," Amanda said.

The jeep skidded to a halt.

"Enemy incoming!" A soldier said.

The soldiers all piled out of the jeep just as the Demoniac bashed into it.

"Open fire!" McAfee hollered.

The soliders all drew their weapons and blasted the Demoniacs.

Almost immediately, more Demoniacs flooded the area.

"There weren't this many before, they must've killed more civilians..." Amanda said.

The Red Ranger stepped forward. She pulled out her MemoCell Morpher and transformed.

"Scan Blaster!" She said drawing her sidearm.

She blasted several Demoniacs while the Breaching team supported her.

Amanda roundhoused one and ducked down then rolled away. She shot the Demoniac in the chest. Amanda leaped up and axe kicked another.

"Some Demoniacs are running into a real estate office!" A female soldier called out.

Amanda had just incapacitated a Demoniac before watching six more run into a building.

"Captain, I'm going after them and I'm taking those two with me!" Amanda said.

She ran off with a male officer and a female officer trailing her. They entered the building. Amanda looked back at them.

"You two ready?" She said.

The two officers nodded as Amanda peeled around the corner.

Two Demoniacs were creeping around looking for any civilians. Amanda flashed several hand signs and the three rounded the corner and blasted the Demoniacs. The creatures dropped down and disintegrated. Amanda used her HUD to scan for any sign of life.

"There's two people hiding in that supply closet," Amanda said.

The two officers walked over there still scanning the area. There was a faint creaking noise and then the ceiling caved in and the four remaining Demoniacs crashed through it.

"Look out!" Amanda shouted.

The two soldiers rolled backwards and prepared to fire.

"Wait, the civilians!" Amanda shouted.

The two soliders lowered their guns and ran for cover.

*-PRTFD-*

Tyler was observing from the base. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I can't do this," he said getting up.

Sterling stepped in front of them.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To do my job," Tyler said grabbing a motorcycle helmet.

"You're going to be in a heap of trouble," Sterling warned.

"Oh well," Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

He plopped down on the motorcycle and sped out of the garage.

*-PRTFD-*

Amanda and the two soldiers were trying their best to fight off the Demoniacs. The male solider ran along a wall and flipped over a cubicle. Then he fired at the Demoniac knocking it backwards. The female rolled behind him and blasted the same Demoniac taking it down.

"Nice, now let's get the last three!"

Amanda said punching one with her Electro Bracers.

One Demoniac hissed and spat venom at the female soldier.

"Look out!" The male soldier called out as he dove in and pulled her out of the way.

Amanda kicked the Demoniac backwards and then moved for cover.

On her HUD, she viewed how much time she had morphed left. It was four minutes.

"Oh man, I wish I could've taken a break," she sighed.

She turned over to the two soldiers who were a few feet away.

"Go I got this," Amanda said.

The soldiers exchanged looks.

"We're not leaving," the female soldier said.

Amanda groaned loudly. A Demoniac creeped around the corner and toppled Amanda over.

"Ugh, get off!" She shouted.

There was about a minute left before Amanda demorphed and it didn't seem like she was going to get this Demoniac off of her. The other two soldiers would have helped but they were being attacked by the other two Demoniacs.

Then out of nowhere, a motorcycle burst through the window. The motorcycle hit the Demoniac knocking it off of Amanda. A morphed Tyler soon followed through the window.

He dove over to the two soldiers and kicked the Demoniacs away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda said.

"Sometimes, not listening isn't such a bad thing," Tyler said walking over to her.

Amanda frowned underneath her helmet realizing that Tyler was right.

"Then there are times when you have to fall in line," Tyler said.

"Good now listen up I don't have much time morphed left so I need you to shoot the sprinklers, you two hold the Demoniacs back while he does," Amanda said.

"Understood," the three said.

Tyler quickly shot at the sprinklers causing water to rain down on them all.

"Electro Bracers!" Amanda said.

Her personal weapon materialized and she quickly leaped up and put a gloved hand onto the sprinkler. She sent a current of electricity through the water.

To avoid electrocution, the two soldiers leaped under a cubicle desk which hadn't been hit by water.

The current of electricity rained down on the Demoniacs. Once they were subdued Amanda let go of the sprinkler and demorphed immediately.

"Well that's it, way to be a team player Tyler," Amanda said patting a now demorphed Tyler on the back.

"Let's get out of here before I catch a cold," Tyler said.

*-PRTFD-*

Outside the building the Breaching team had taken care of the Demoniacs outside.

"Well it looks like our job is done," Tyler said.

"Lone gun here saved your skins," Captain McAfee said.

"Yeah," Amanda said.

She turned back to the two soldiers behind her.

"By the way, I never caught either of your names," Amanda said.

"Darren Parker," the boy said waving.

"I'm Hadria Ricci," the girl said smiling at them.

"I'm Amanda, thanks for the help back there," she said.

"Anytime," Darren said.

Hadria smiled and nodded as the two went back to Captain McAfee and the jeep preparing to head back.

Elle had contacted the two on their morphers.

"Hey guys, that was great!" Elle said from her hospital bed.

"Yeah but I never want to get put in a position like that again," Amanda said.

"I hear that," Tyler said.

"Since we're done here how 'bout we come and see you?" Amanda said.

"Sure, it's pretty boring in this hospital anyway," Amanda said.

"Alrighty then," Tyler said moving towards his motorcycle.

"Wait, don't you think you should go back to base?" Amanda said sitting down on hers.

"I already broke the rules, I think I can stand to break a few more," Tyler said revving up his motorcycle and speeding off. Amanda sighed and chuckled to herself before starting up her own motorcycle and taking off after him.


	6. Welcome Aboard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Oh and Happy New Year everyone!**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but I had a severe case of writers block but I'm back now! So let's get on with the story!**

***-**Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Tyler was at the firing range blasting moving holograms. He shot two bouncing Demoniacs on both sides of the room. He pivioted to the left and blasted one behind a barrel. Tyler pivoted back and blasted two more.

"End simulation," Tyler said.

He set his blaster down and backed out of the area.

"Phew," he sighed.

It had been a week since Tyler had been suspened from any fieldwork.

"Boy I'll be glad when my suspension is over," He said walking out of the room.

As he did he saw Elle and Amanda heading for the elevator.

"Hey guys wait up!" Tyler called after his teammates.

"What's up? We have to meet Captain Stanger for his important announcement," Amanda said.

"Huh, What announcement?" Tyler said.

"Check your Holo-Watch," Elle said.

Tyler pulled his uniform sleeve back and activated his holowatch.

A white screen popped up revealing all of his recent incoming messages.

There were several about combat training and one notice referring to Captain Stanger's announcement.

"Oh there it is," Tyler said as he turned off his Holo-Watch.

"Right then let's go," said Elle who was still bandaged up from the week before.

The three boarded the elevator to his office on the top floor but the alarm blared.

"Looks like the Captain is gonna have to wait," Tyler said.

"Its about time!" Elle said.

The elevator began to descend into Ranger HQ.

The trio exited the elevator and ran towards the garage where Sterling and Professor Baskov were waiting.

"Rangers, there is a large group of Demoniacs terrorizing Central Square,"

Professor Baskov said.

The five turned to the screen behind them. There was an unusually large group of Demoniacs ripping up anything they could get their hands on.

"Why so many?" Elle said.

"That's what you need to find out, head out now," Professor Baskov said.

The three saluted her before piling into the RRAV.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

At Central Square, the Demoniacs were destroying everything in sight. Amongst them was Ariah, right-hand to Grieger.

She pushed her glasses up and adjusted her long white lab coat. She pushed her bright orange bangs to the left side of her face.

"Searching for Amalgam's is a bit harder than I thought," Ariah said looking around.

A Demoniac ran over to her with a sickly middle aged man in it's teeth.

"Good job now keep looking," she instructed.

The Demoniac hissed and stalked off.

"You, are you sick?" She asked the man.

"Yes, I have lung cancer..." The man rasped.

"What if I told you that I could cure you? In exchange, you could work for me," Ariah said running a hand along his arm.

"Please...anything," the man sighed.

Ariah smiled deviously and pulled out a small steel case. She opened it and to reveal a row of green and white pills in a pill case.

"Now...take this pill and-"

Ariah couldn't finish her sentence due to several shots being fired and taking out a few Demoniacs in the process.

The Rangers ran down the long strip to cut off the Demoniacs. Without looking towards them, Ariah spoke.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Yeah actually, you can take your Demoniac posse and get the hell out of here," Elle said.

Ariah scoffed.

"I don't have time to deal with children, take care of them my pets," she said.

"All right then let's go to work," Tyler said pulling out his MemoCell Morpher.

The others pulled out their morphers.

"Tendronize!" They shouted.

The black straps materialized and clipped into the pentagon shaped holster. They slid their morphers into the slot and pushed it into the holster.

The three pillars of light encircled them as their suits materialized.

"Transmission complete!" The automated voice said.

"Power Rangers!" The three said.

They drew their Scan Blasters and charged in.

Amanda blasted two Demoniacs, flipped over another and kicked one in the gut.

She blasted the one behind her. Amanda punched another then drove her knee into it. She rolled over it and blasted two more.

Tyler leaped high above the monsters and blasted at least five away. Tyler landed and tucked into a roll then blasted three more upon stopping.

Tyler leaped up and kicked one in the head bringing it down to the ground.

When he got up a Demoniac swung it's tail at him. Tyler caught it and blasted one behind him.

"I don't think so!" Tyler said.

He swung the Demoniac around, slamming it into a small group of more.

Elle pistolwhipped one, pivoted and blasted one trying to leap on her.

She turned back around and blasted the same Demoniac. Elle avoided the incoming swing of a Demoniac by cartwheeling and then into a backflip.

"It feels good to be back!" Elle said blasting three more Demoniacs down.

She roundhoused another then ducked down into a roll, flipped on her stomach and blasted the Demoniac in the back.

The three Rangers quickly regrouped, still surrounded by more Demoniacs.

"There sure is a lot of them," Elle said.

"Yeah, we haven't taken on this many ever..." Tyler said.

"Follow my lead, Scan Rifle!" Amanda said transforming her sidearm.

She fired her upgraded sidearm, blowing away eight Demoniacs.

Tyler and Elle transformed their own Scan Blasters and began blasting away Demoniacs left and right.

"Stop!" Ariah shouted.

All of the attacking Demoniacs stopped instantly. With a swift flick of the wrist all of the Demoniacs slithered back and sat at attention.

"She stopped them," Elle said lowering her weapon.

Amanda took a few steps forward.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name good people, is Ariah now if you'll excuse me, I have a man to cure,"

She said turning back and feeding the man the green pill.

"Step away from that man now!" Amanda shouted as she raised her Scan Rifle.

The man began to slowly tremble.

"W-what did you do to me?" He said.

"Curing you just as I said," she said with a sincere smile plastered on her face.

Amanda fired a shot just in front of Ariah.

"I said, Step away from that man!"

Amanda said.

Ariah stood up to face them.

"You'd be wise not to test me," Ariah hissed.

"Really? I'm so scared," Tyler said.

Literally in the blink of an eye, Ariah sped forward and stopped directly in front of Tyler.

"Trust me, you should be!" She said.

She roundhoused him knocking him at least 20 feet back. Amanda and Elle fired their rifles at her. Ariah raised her left hand to create a shield of telekinetic energy in front of her. The blasts went in various directions and Ariah lowered her shield. She smiled at Amanda and Elle.

"Let's get her!" Elle shouted.

She ran forward but several Demoniacs obstructed her path.

"Wait Elle! We're pulling back," Amanda said.

"What, why?" She said.

"Let's go," Amanda said firmly.

Elle downgraded her sidearm and holstered it. The two ran over to Tyler, helped him up then went to the RRAV and sped off.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Ariah had arrived back at the chapel outside of the city limits.

"Grieger, I'm back with an Amalgam,"

Ariah said as the Demoniacs brought the convulsing man into the room.

Grieger who was sitting in his crumbling throne several feet away, leaned forward.

"His body is fighting the D-Toxin," Grieger said.

"But his immune systems are slowly shutting down," Ariah said. She then lifted up the man's left shirt sleeve to reveal pearl white scales portruding from his skin. Greiger stood up and walked towards Ariah. Up close Ariah noticed the scar that ran from the bottom of his left eyeball, through the left corner of his lips and down at his chin. Grieger flashed a smile at Ariah.

"You've done well my dear, take him to the catacombs underneath the church, After that call your aquaintances, one brand new Amalgam is good but we'll need more who have better control of their power," Grieger said.

"Sure thing," Ariah said as she instructed the Demoniacs to carry the man away. Grieger walked back over to his throne and plopped down.

"Let's see T.F.D stop an Amalgam,"

He chuckled.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Back at T.F.D, the RRAV had just pulled into the garage. The demorphed Rangers exited the RRAV.

Tyler walked over to Sterling and Professor Baskov who were monitoring the whole fight.

"What was the deal with that?" He sighed. Professor Baskov who was sitting in a chair surrounded by computers analizing Ariah.

"The scanners are detecting high levels of D-Toxin in her blood,"

Sterling said.

"You couldn't have told us that sooner?" Elle said. Sterling spun around in his chair.

"We would have but it seems that her D-Toxin was undetectable until her adrenaline spiked," he responded.

"Well I wonder what happens when she has-Oww!" Tyler said as Amanda had just stomped on his foot.

"Really?" Amanda hissed.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Tyler said.

The two had stopped arguing because someone had cleared their throat loudly. Amanda and Tyler turned around to see Captain Stanger staring at them. The Rangers lined up next to each other and saluted the Captain.

"At ease Rangers," he said.

The Rangers relaxed themselves as Captain Stanger began to slowly pace.

"I see now that the Demoniacs aren't an unorganized group as they made themselves out to be,"

He pivoted quickly and paced towards the left.

"Since they are now attacking in larger and more organized groups, the Professor and I have found the final two candidates to assist you in battle," he continued. Captain Stanger came to a stop.

"And now I'd like you to meet them," he said. Two people slowly entered the room. Amanda and Tyler immediately recognized them.

"It's you two from last week!" Amanda said.

Captain Stanger nodded.

"Meet Darren Parker, the Green T.F.D Ranger and Hadria Ricci the Pink T.F.D Ranger," Captain Stanger said.

The two new Rangers smiled upon hearing their names.

"Since your Rangers now, you'll need these," Professor Baskov said handing the two their MemoCell Morphers.

"This isn't really happening," Darren said with an ear to ear smile.

"I can't believe it," Hadria said taking her morpher.

"Welcome to the team," Amanda said.

"Its good to have another guy on the team," Tyler said walking over to Darren.

"Now to get you familiarized with our day to day operations. Come with me," Professor Baskov said. Darren and Hadria began to walk off with her when the alarm blared.

"Time to go to work," Elle said trotting towards the RRAV. Darren and Hadria looked at each other before looking back at the Professor.

"Do we go with them?" Hadria asked.

"Well why not?" Darren said following behind Tyler. Hadria shrugged her shoulders before taking off behind him.

The five Rangers boarded the RRAV.

"City Square again Sol," Amanda said.

"Understood," Sol responded.

"This thing has an AI? Cool," Darren said. The RRAV exited the garage and sped off towards City Square.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Ariah walked through the streets of City Square with a metal leash around the man's neck.

"Be a dear and try to keep up why don't you?" Ariah said. The man who had sprouted a pearl white and scaled tail.

He let out a wail in a very echoed and distorted voice. The RRAV's wheels screeched as it rounded the corner.

It skidded to a halt and the five Rangers stepped out.

"Hey, didn't get your daily dose of destruction last time?" Amanda said.

Ariah chuckled at Amanda.

"You three don't know when to give up do you?" Ariah said.

"Well that's kind of a Power Ranger tradition, we don't stay down," Elle said. Ariah laughed lightly as she jingled the chains around in her hand.

"I don't have time for you, get them my pets!" Ariah said. Out of nowhere Demoniacs poured into City Square.

"Looks like it's go time!" Tyler said drawing his MemoCell Morpher.

"You two ready?" Amanda said.

Darren and Hadria looked at her with conviction.

"I'm ready," Darren said pulling out his own morpher.

"Me too!" Hadria said pulling out hers too.

"Ready?" Amanda said.

"Ready!" The others responded.

"Tendronize!" The pentagon holster materialized followed by the four straps meeting between the shoulder blades.

The Rangers slid their morphers into the holster. Five pillars of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink light surrounded each Ranger. The Ranger's numbers had lit up on the holster. Then their helmets materialized.

"Transmission Complete!" The automated voice said. Hadria and Darren observed their suits. They were the same design as the others. The outside of the body was their specific color with gold rings around the forearm. They also had a gold 'H' shape running above the black visor, gold circular shoulder pads and gold circular knee pads.

"This is awesome!" Darren said.

"The suit feels amazing!" Hadria said.

Amanda stepped forward.

"Now that we're all together I'd say that It's time to finish this, Scan Blasters!"

Amanda said. The five Rangers charged into the crowd of Demoniacs. Amanda blasted three Demoniacs to the floor before kicking one in the chest. Another Demoniac had swung on her but she blocked it with her forearm. Amanda fired at point blank range. Tyler lifted a Demoniac over his head and launched it at another. Another behind him swept Tyler off of his feet. The Blue Ranger blasted three Demoniacs while he was on the floor. Tyler got up and rolled away from a Demoniac. He hopped up and blasted two more. Elle ducked behind a bush as the Demoniacs chased her. One Demoniac swung its tail at her. Elle flipped backwards over the tail then leaped over the bush. She grabbed it's tail and shot it in the back of the head. Another Demoniac had lunged towards her. Elle rolled out of the way and blasted that one too. Elle then cartwheeled with one hand and into a backflip and blasted two more Demoniacs. Darren was holding his own very well against the Demoniacs. He punched one in the chest and then blasted it. Darren ran forward then leaped over another Demoniac then blasted it. When he landed he swept a Demoniac off it's feet and into the air. Darren leaped up after it and kicked it.

Darren landed on one knee then stood up.

"I feel like I can take on anyone!" Darren said as he grabbed a Demoniac's tail, spun it around then threw it away. Hadria evaded the claw of a Demoniac and flipped away. She then leaped up, wrapped her legs around the Demoniac and pulled it to the floor. She rolled away and landed on one knee. Hadria aimed her Scan Blaster at another Demoniac and blasted it to the floor. She pistolwhipped another Demoniac before blasting it. Hadria cartwheeled away and reunited with the rest of the team.

"This is fantastic!" Hadria said.

"All right now let's finish this!" Amanda said directing her attention to Ariah.

Ariah chuckled,

"I don't think you should be so enamored with me when he's right in front of you," she said. Ariah dropped the chain holding the half transformed man. He let out an ear piercing wail in his distorted voice before standing straight up. He shook and convulsed as he grew an extra foot in height. His upper body expanded and was covered in pearl white scales. The man's ribcage was now completely visible and was covered in blood. His legs expanded and became reptillian in appearance.

His whole head had become covered in white scales and his jawbone had widened and now was visible on the outside. His eyes were now slitted and a slimy green color. The now Amalgam completed his transformation with a ferocious roar.

Ariah walked next to the Amalgam.

"Where'd all that bravado go?" She smiled.

"I don't think you really know who we are, let's remind her guys?" Amanda said. The other four Rangers looked at her and nodded.

"Tendro Force Red Ranger!"

"Tendro Force Blue Ranger!"

"Tendro Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Tendro Force Green Ranger!"

"Tendro Force Pink Ranger!"

Amanda stepped forward and pointed towards the sky.

"Authoirized to protect Angel City, Power Rangers: Tendro Force Doctrine!" The roll call concluded with all five Rangers turning their heads the opposite way as well as their left hands then facing forward and pointing at Ariah and the Amalgam.

Ariah was unamused.

"Is that it, sic' em!" Ariah commanded.

The Amalgam roared and charged at them. The Rangers all dove out of the way to avoid the Amalgam.

"Rangers be careful, this thing is more powerful than a Druaga, it's D-Toxin levels are so high that unmorphed being five feet away could infect you,"

Professor Baskov said.

"Noted," Elle said as the Amalgam charged right at her. Elle tried to jump kick the Amalgam but was knocked aside. Tyler ran to her aid and Darren had jumped on the Amalgam's back.

The Amalgam couldn't reach Darren because of it's big arms so it ran backwards and into a wall. Amanda and Hadria blasted the Amalgam with their Scan Blasters. The attacks merely bounced off the metallic scales of the Amalgam. The creature procceded to smash it's fists into the ground causing a small shockwave. Amanda and Hadria hit the floor. Tyler, Elle and Darren charged at the Amalgam, blasters in hand. They each flipped over the Amalgam and continued to blast it.

The Amalgam wailed and batted them all away. The three landed next to their teammates.

"Any ideas Amanda?" Hadria said.

"Yeah let's try this!" Amanda said getting back to her feet and activating her Electro Bracers. Tyler and Elle called on their weapons as well.

Darren and Hadria looked at each other.

"Let's follow their lead," Darren said.

"Okay!" Hadria responded.

They both touched the pentagon on their chests and their weapons materialized into their hands.

Darren's was a green and silver longsword and Hadria's were two hatchets with a black handle and a pink blade.

"Strata Saber!"

"Cyber Hatchets!"

The two charged in after their teammates. Tyler fired his Disruptor Cannons knocking the Amalgam back.

Elle leaped over Tyler and used her Sonic Staff to heft the Amalgam up and over her head. The Amalgam landed on the ground but quickly recovered. Amanda was already waiting however and delivered a series of strikes to the Amalgam. She went for another but the Demoniac countered and went to retaliate. Amanda blocked the strike by raising her arms above her head. She pushed the Amalgam's arm up then rolled out of the way. Darren was right behind her with his Strata Saber in hand. He slashed the Amalgam in an asterisk pattern before stepping back. Hadria ran past him and hit the Amalgam six times. She combined her hatchets at opposite ends, spun around in a 360 and slashed the Amalgam in it's midsection. The Amalgam stumbled back as the Rangers regrouped.

"That still wasn't enough," Tyler said.

"Any suggestions Professor?" Elle said.

"Combine all of you Scan Rifles to form a complete USB Buster, that should have enough power to take that thing down," Professor Baskov said.

"Got it, Scan Rifles everyone!" Amanda said. The Rangers all drew their Scan Blasters and transformed them into their Rifle form.

Amanda, Tyler and Elle formed the USBuster. Darren and Hadria lengthened the barrels of their Rifles then turned them sideways. They connected them together and attached them to the bottom of the USBuster so that the barrels formed a pentagon shape. Darren and Hadria knelt down and grabbed their triggers.

"USBuster Deca Blast!"

The barrels began charging and emitted a light in their owners color.

The blast fired and blew the Amalgam away. The Rangers whooped and cheered as the Amalgam's remains hit the floor.

Ariah clicked her tounge.

"Ah well, at least I know the pill works,"

She said before teleporting away.

Professor Baskov clicked in on Amanda's line.

"Can you get a sample for me? I need to see what we're up against," She said.

"No problem," Amanda said walking over to the remains.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Back at Grieger's hideout, Grieger was less than pleased.

"Ariah, how is it that five teenagers in spandex managed to defeat an Amalgam on their first try?" Grieger said.

"Grieger, if I may that Amalgam was only a newborn, it didn't have a chance to master it's abilities,"

"Be that as it may, we are now back to square one with no Amalgams,"

"Grieger that is where you are wrong, I managed to get in contact with my associates they should be here within 48 hours," Ariah said.

Hearing this brought a smile to Griegers face.

"Well now, that's what I like to hear,"

Grieger said.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

The Rangers had returned back to base and were greeted by Sterling, Professor Baskov and Captain Stanger.

"Welcome back Rangers," Captain Stanger said.

"Good work out there everyone!" Sterling said.

"Amanda, did you bring the sample?" Professor Baskov asked.

"Yep got it right here," Amanda said pulling out a small cylinder shaped case with the sample in it.

"Thank you," she said taking it and setting it down on an examination table.

"Rangers, I'd like to commend you on your work today, with the new threat that has arisen you managed to pull together with your new allies and operate cohesively, keep up the good work," Captain Stanger said.

The Rangers saltued their Captain before he nodded then walked off.

The Rangers relaxed their position and began to talk.

"So how do you like being a Ranger?"

Elle asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think I could pull it off right until I started fighting. I felt so strong," Darren said.

"I was completely suprised when Captain Stanger asked me to join the team, I was pretty apprehensive but this whole thing is amazing!" Hadria said.

"Tell me about it," Tyler said.

"Well I hope you guys, are ready for tomorrow, we have a long day of training especially for you two," Amanda said.

"Yeah and it's getting pretty late, I'm going to bed..." Tyler yawned.

"For once you've got the right idea," Elle said walking off.

Amanda began to walk off but stopped.

"Welcome to the team you two," she said.

Hadria and Darren smiled.

"Thanks," They both said.

Amanda nodded before walking off.

Darren looked at Hadria.

"We got assigned new quarters you know, we have to go move our stuff,"

He said.

"Really, they couldn't have told us sooner?" Hadria sighed.

"Well sitting here complaining isn't gonna move our stuff let's go," Darren said.

"Aww man!" Hadria whined as she walked off.

Meanwhile Professor Baskov was beginning to analyze the remains.

"This is interesting, these cells seem to work the same way as that woman's, could that mean she's an Amalgam too?" Professor Baskov said. The Professor continued to analyze the remains for the rest of the night hoping to find out more on the Demoniacs...

**A/N: Well after getting over the flu as well as writers block I'm back, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers just the idea of T.F.D**

The five Rangers were in the middle of their traning session and headed towards the simulator. Sterling was the last person in before shutting the door.

Sterling walked into another room and the door shut behind him.

"The five of you will be fighting each other, because Elle and Amanda totaled the practice droids," Sterling said.

The two girls chuckled sheepishly.

"So Tyler, Amanda and Elle it'll be you three against Darren and Hadria," Sterling said.

Amanda scoffed.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

Sterling shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to them," he said then engaged the simulation. The Rangers ended up in an empty football stadium.

"You guys ready?" Elle said.

"Ready when you are," Darren called back.

"Tendronize!" The five Rangers all called out. As soon as the helmet materialized the Rangers charged at each other. Amanda took on Hadria by herself while Tyler and Elle took on Darren.

Amanda aimed a right hook at Hadria who side stepped and went for a low sweep. Amanda jumped over it and landed behind Hadria. She tried to kick Hadria who wrapped her left arm around it.

"Nice try!" Hadria said aiming a well placed kick at Amanda's midsection.

The blow landed and Amanda stumbled back.

"Nice shot," Amanda said getting into a fighting stance.

Darren slowly moved backwards as Tyler and Elle creeped forward.

Tyler looked over to Elle and nodded.

Tyler swung at Darren while Elle attempted to sweep Darren. Darren backstepped and kicked Tyler in the chest and knocking him into Elle.

Darren cartwheeled to his left and put his fists up.

"Is that all you two got?"

Tyler and Elle got up.

"Not at all," Elle said.

Tyler and Elle rushed Darren.

Elle tried to kick him but Darren lifted up his shin to block it. He put it back down and punched her in the gut.

Darren directed his attention to Tyler who leaped high above him. Tyler landed behind Darren and put him in a full nelson. Darren grabbed the back of Tyler's helmet and flipped him over.

Darren quickly stepped back, waiting to see if Tyler would get up.

"Aww man I give," He sighed.

Darren laughed and helped the Blue Ranger up.

Tyler took his helmet off.

"Man, being in McAfee's divison teaches you how to do all of that?" Tyler said.

"Sure does," Darren said taking his helmet off. Elle walked over with her helmet in hand as well.

"It doesn't look like those two are done over there," she said pointing to Amanda and Hadria who were still going at it.

Amanda launched a flurry of shots at Hadria who blocked them all. Hadria backstepped and caught Amanda's last punch. She wrenched Amanda's arm, pulled her forward then swept her off her feet. Hadria slid her hand down and tucked Amanda's arm into her armpit then placed her foot on the Red Ranger's abs so she couldn't move.

Amanda groaned angrily knowing she was beat. Hadria let go and helped Amanda up.

"That was pretty good," Amanda said pulling off her helmet.

"Three years of practice," Hadria said.

Darren, Tyler and Elle walked over to the girls.

"Done yet?" Elle asked.

"Yeah for now," Amanda said high fiving Hadria.

The football simulation vanished and was replaced with the bare training room. Sterling came out of the control room.

"It's not like I didn't know what I was talking about Amanda," Sterling sighed.

"Never doubt Sterling, the guy is never wrong," Tyler said.

Sterling laughed lightly.

"All right to the next training excercise, follow me," Sterling said.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Back at Grieger's chapel, a transport helicopter began to descend to the ground outside. Ariah stepped outside.

"Ah Grieger they're here!" Ariah called back. Greiger stood up and headed outside.

"It's about time," he said.

Once landing, the back hatch opened and four people and a large rotweiler stepped out.

"Hello my associates," Ariah said.

The first man to speak was a large black man with dreadlocks wrapped in a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with dirty yellow shoulder, chest and knee armor.

"It's been years since the Institute Ariah," he said patting her on the back.

"I appreciate you coming Howlett," Ariah said rotating her shoulder.

Greiger stepped out of the chapel.

"And who is this?" The second man said. He was brazillian and was a few inches shorter than Howlett and had his hair pushed back into a ponytail. He wore the same suit except it was red with silver armor, but it was covered by a leather jacket and black pants.

"That, Manuel is your employer Grieger," Ariah said.

"Ah yes, the infamous Grieger the first ever Amalgam," Manuel said.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, my friend Wulf," he said motioning to the Great Dane who now was walking over with a sword in its mouth.

"The only animal Amalgam, that's kind of my fault actually. I couldn't control myself," Manuel hissed taking the sword from Wulf.

"Step aside fool," The first woman said.

She had the same suit in purple and black her armor was much thicker and wrapped around her neck. She had silver hair and the same silver eyes to match.

"My name is Karina," she said extending her hand.

Greiger lifted her hand and kissed it. Before moving on.

"And you?" He said moving over to the other woman. She was a Japanese woman with her hair braided and reaching down to the small of her back.

"I'm Makina," she said quietly.

Grieger grinned at her.

"Ariah, I am very pleased with you right now!" Greiger said throwing his arms out. A smile was spread across Ariah's face.

"Thank you sir!" She bowed graciously.

Grieger paced back and forth.

"Now, let's give those Power Rangers a suprise they won't soon forget. Manuel go," Grieger said.

"Why of course," Manuel said.

He put his sword on his waistband.

"Come Wulf, let's go!" Manuel said.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

The Rangers had just finished several more excercises and had went back to the control room.

"So Professor, did you find anything from that sample Amanda brought back for you?" Tyler said wiping his head with a navy blue towel.

"Not much, it's like the nano machines in their bodies create a sort of firewall so there is only so much that I've discovered," Professor Baskov said.

"What do you have for us so far?" Elle said.

The professor spun around to face the Rangers.

"Well, first off the Demoniac's are lizards by determining their DNA yet, their appearances are more ferocious almost dinosaur like. After more resesarch their DNA strands are most closely related to velociraptors. The nano machines help the infected retain their size," She said.

"Wait so how do they spread the D-Toxin then?" Hadria said.

"They spread their toxin through piercing the skin but, it isn't actually a toxin, they send a portion of their nano machines which are capable of self replicating. The nano machines replicate then spread throughout the body, they then take control of the vital systems and finally reach the DNA strand altering it and giving you a Demoniac," The Professor said.

"Okay, now we now how they're created but what about the Amalgams? They retain their human form and their other form looks more refined," Darren said.

"I don't have a sufficient amount of data to form a logical conclusion but my assumption is this, those people underwent some sort of evolution through either sheer willpower or they were just too intelligent to succumb to the transformation," Professor Baskov said.

"Well we won't know until we can capture one I guess," Amanda said.

Tyler cleared his throat.

"We didn't exactly do so well against that Ariah person from before," Tyler said.

"That's right, she just about put you through a wall didn't she?" Amanda snickered.

Tyler mocked her.

"Very funny," he snapped.

Sterling walked into the control room.

"Rangers, there are Demoniacs attacking a contstruction site," he said.

"How did you know that the alarm didn't even-" Darren didn't finish his sentence as the alarm went off.

Demoniacs were indeed attacking the construction site.

"All right everyone let's go!" Amanda said heading for the RRAV. The four Rangers followed behind her.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Manuel sat atop a steel gerter with Wulf laying down next to him.

"Hopefully these Rangers will arrive soon," Manuel said stroking Wulf's fur.

Wulf growled quietly and laid his head down. The RRAV pulled up to the construction site in a matter of minutes.

The Rangers got out of the RRAV firing their blasters at the Demoniacs to keep them away from the construction workers.

"Time to go to work guys," Amanda said pulling out her MemoCell Morpher.

The others followed suit.

"Tendronize!" They called out.

Their suits formed and they placed their morphers in the holster which created their helmets.

"Transmission Complete!"

"Tendro Force, Red Ranger!"

"Tendro Force, Blue Ranger!"

"Tendro Force, Yellow Ranger!"

"Tendro Force, Green Ranger!"

"Tendro Force, Pink Ranger!"

Amanda pointed to the sky.

"Authorized to protect Angel City, Power Rangers: Tendro Force Doctrine!"

The Rangers grew their Scan Blasters and blasted the Demioniacs. They began moving closer in a straight line firing their blasters knocking the Demioniacs down. More Demoniacs took their place.

"Take 'em down!" Amanda said charging in.

The other Rangers followed her in. Amanda leaped over the Demoniacs blasting several as she did. She landed in the midst of them and blasted one square in the chest. Amanda wrapped her arm around another's neck, spun around so that they were back to back and dropped down to one knee breaking its neck. She dropped it and blasted three more Demoniacs in rapid sucession. Tyler had already equipped his Disruptor Cannons. He punched a Demoniac in the gut and fired his cannon sending it flying. Tyler kicked another in the back and blasted it away.

"You guys just don't give up!" Tyler groaned. Two Demoniacs lunged at him.

He parried their attacks and grabbed bother of their faces. Tyler fired the cannons blowing the heads off the Demoniacs.

Elle blasted two Demoniacs with her Scan Blaster. She spun around and shot two more. Elle spun around and began running towards a set of oil barrels. Several Demoniacs began to chase her.

She leaped over the barrels and kicked one at a Demoniac knocking it back and into the other Demoniacs chasing her.

"Say bye-bye!" Elle said blasting the barrel which caused a large explosion.

Darren cartwheeled twice and then moved into a backflip evading the attacks of the Demoniacs. He stopped and pivoted then backhanded a Demoniac then kicked its legs from under it. Darren then grabbed it's tail and swung it into the other Demoniacs.

"Strata Saber!" Darren said summoning his weapon.

A Demoniac wrapped its tail around Darren's left wrist. Darren pulled his arm in the opposite direction bringing the Demoniac towards him. Darren stabbed the Demoniac through the chest which released its grip.

Hadria sidestepped a Demoniac's attack and kicked it in the ribs. She pulled it into a full nelson and bent backwards slamming it into the ground. Hadria stood back up and blocked two more attacks. And flipped backwards.

She pulled out her Scan Blaster and shot two directly in the chest. Hadria spun around and swept another off of its feet then blasted it in the chest.

Hadria spun around and jumpkicked a Demoniac before striking it in the chest then blasting it in the head.

"That's the last of them," Hadria said.

The Rangers regrouped.

"I'm not picking anything else up on the scanner," Elle said.

"All right then let's go," Amanda said.

The Rangers were about to head back to the RRAV when they heard growling.

"What is that?" Tyler said.

Wulf leaped down in front of them.

"Oh it's just a dog," Darren said.

"Let's see if he has an owner," Hadria said walking over to him.

"He does have an owner darling," Manuel's voice called out to them.

"What the hell?" Amanda said looking around.

Manuel leaped off of the gerter and struck all of the Rangers with his palm.

The Rangers all went flying in different directions. He casually walked back over to Wulf and petted him.

"So these are the Rangers Grieger can't seem to put down, they don't seem that tough to me,"

Tyler got up.

"Says the guy that sneak attacked us," he said.

"Yeah, let's see you try that again," Darren said.

Manuel snickered and cracked his knuckles.

"Shouldn't be too hard," he said.

Darren and Tyler charged at Manuel.

While they were fighting, Amanda contacted Professor Baskov.

"Anything on this guy?" She asked.

"Way ahead of you, I don't think you'll like what I have to say however," The Professor said.

"Let me guess, he's an Amalgam too?" Amanda sighed.

"Yes, it was easier to detect because his D-Toxin wasn't supressed, and he appears to be weaker than Ariah but still incredibly powerful," Professor Baskov said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Amanda said.

Tyler and Darren were swiftly beaten and knocked backwards.

Elle and Hadria ran to help their fallen friends up.

"Guys are you okay?" Hadria said.

Both Rangers groaned in response.

"Let's get this creep!" Elle said getting up.

"Elle, Hadria wait," Amanda said walking over to them.

"He's an Amalgam, we have to be careful about attacking him," she continued.

"It doesn't matter, you still can't beat me!" Manuel hissed.

The three got into a fighting stance before attacking Manuel.

Manuel didn't even take up a stance as he easily blocked their attacks and countered with quick open palm strikes of his own. Hadria tried to sweep Manuel and Elle threw a high kick.

Manuel stepped on Hadria's ankle and wrapped his arm around Elle's leg. He spun Elle around and knocked her into Hadria. The two flew into a crate which burst apart upon impact.

"Your all that's left Red," Manuel said.

Amanda readied herself.

"Bring it," she said.

Amanda threw a punch. Maunel blocked it and countered with one of her own.

Manuel caught it and flipped her over. Amanda landed flat on her back but rolled to her left to avoid Manuel stepping on her. Amanda rolled backwards then up to her feet.

"Electro Bracers!" Amanda said as her gauntlets appeared around her hands.

Amanda ran at Manuel and launched a series of punches at Manuel who blocked them all.

"Why can't I hit this guy?" Amanda groaned.

"You know you're not half bad, why not switch sides? You'd have more power than ever," Manuel said.

"Sorry no deal," Amanda said charging at Manuel. She threw a well aimed punch which connected with Manuel's jaw. However the man did not falter.

Manuel grinned, grabbed Amanda's arm then pivoted and flipped her over onto her back.

"Hmph, well if you won't join of your own will well maybe we'll take you by force," Manuel whispered.

Amanda began to struggle to get away from him. Manuel grinned and let her go. Amanda tried to get up but Manuel kicked her over to her fallen friends.

"You Rangers aren't worthy of my blade, I guess I can leave you with a parting gift," Manuel said walking over to two defeated Demoniacs.

He placed his hands on both of them then stepped back.

"What is he doing?" Darren said.

The two began to merge. Once it finished merging it came to life. The Demoniac let out a ferocious roar. It glowed purple and grew to an enormous size.

"Have fun Rangers come Wulf," Manuel grinned as he stalked off.

The Rangers all got to their feet.

"Demoniacs can get that big?" Tyler groaned.

"Professor what do we do?" Hadria asked.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Back at T.F.D, Professor Baskov contacted Sterling.

"Bring the Captain down here now!" She said.

"He's already on his way," Sterling said walking over to the Professor.

The Professor began typing on her keyboard furiously as the other workers began scrambling. Captain Stanger had entered the command center.

"What's the status?" He asked.

"The Demoniac has grown, I need authorization to initiate the Tendro Warp System," The Professor said.

Captain Stanger walked over to the panel the Professor was operating on.

"Authoriztation approved, begin city restructuring and warp gate activation," The Captain said.

"Understood, activate the Tendro Warp Gate, restructuring of the city begining now," The Professor said flipping a switch. The other workers flipped swithces. In the city the buildings began to be covered by a layer of steel.

The buildings began to slide away from each other and created a sort of track.

On the farthest side of each, a gate rose from out of the ground. The gates flickered with energy and cyan energy filled the space inside the gate.

"What's going on?" Amanda said.

"Rangers, since the Demoniac has evolved to a much larger size we have created weapons to stop them, we're sending the TendroChasers to you,"

Professor Baskov said.

In a matter of seconds the Rangers could here a rumbling in the distance.

Five zords were zooming towards them out of the T.F.D base. A red tank, a blue jet, a yellow armored car , a green gunship and a pink ambulance came zooming towards them.

"Rangers board the TendroChasers," Professor Baskov said.

"Got it, all right guys let's go!" Amanda said leaping up.

"Initiate neural interface," Professor Baskov said hitting a button.

Two wires came out from the top of the cockpit and the control panel. They connected to the back of the Ranger's neck and to the holster on their chests.

"These are amazing!" Elle said.

"Now Rangers head towards the Tendro Warp Gate, Tyler and Darren your zords are designed to trap and ensnare to get the Demoniac through the gate, now activate the systems," The Professor instructed.

"Understood," Darren said.

"You got it," Tyler said.

They fired two missiles containing wires which wrapped around the Demoniac's arms and dragged it towards the gate.

"Wait why do we need to do this?" Elle asked.

"Demoniacs naturally give off D-Toxin, so in the event that it grows larger, Tendro Warp Space was created to do battle with them in there to prevent infection," Professor Baskov said.

"That's pretty smart," Amanda said.

"And in the event that you can't get the Demoniac into Tendro Warp Space we have made extra precautions to seal the buildings and make them airtight so the infection cannot spread, now enter Tendro Warp Space," The Professor said.

The five zords and the Demoniac entered Tendro Warp Space only to see a wide open field.

"I thought Tendro Warp Space would be a little more...exciting," Hadria said.

"Well we didn't come here for the scenery, let's take care of this thing," Darren said releasing the Demoniac as did Tyler.

"Rangers, it is time for you to form the

TF5 Megazord," Professor Baskov said.

"Understood, TFMax Megazord sequence initiate!" Amanda instructed.

Amanda's zord named the TF1 stood up right. The tracks split into four pieces.

The upper corners moved up, out, then down and the lower corners moved out, down then back in. Tyler's zord the TF2 flew over the TF1. Its wings bent back and it combined with the back of the TF1. Hadria's TF5 back opened up revealing a hole and the front opened up revealing a hand. It connected to the upper left track of the TF1. Elle's TF3 performed the same action as the TF5 and linked up to the upper right track of the TF1. The main rotors of Darren's TF4 split in half and slid onto the side of the TF4 before the whole body split in half. The tails bent backwards revealing two holes which connected to the tracks of the TF1 forming the legs.

The top of the TF2 slid open and a head rose up out of the gap before closing behind it. The single horn on the head split into a v shape and a silver mouth pieced slid up covering everything upto the eyes. The cyan eyes flashed as the TF4's rotors detatched and the Megazord grabbed them. The rotors glowed and turned the same cyan color.

"TFMax Megazord transformation complete!" The Rangers said.

"Engage the target," The Professor said.

"RotoSabers activate!" Darren said.

The Rangers did as instructed and attacked the Demoniac. The Megazord swung the RotoSabers at the Demoniac who was knocked down by the attack.

The TFMax Megazord connected the ends of the RotoSabers.

"RotoStaff!" The Rangers called out.

The TFMax Megazord struck the Demoniac several more times and then kicked it right in the gut. The Demoniac was lifted off the ground by the attack and sent flying back.

"Rangers finish the Demoniac with the RotoStar Strike," The Professor said.

"You got it!" The Rangers replied.

The Megazord held the RotoStaff out and the blades opened up and reformed the rotor.

"TFMax Megazord, RotoStar Strike!" The Rangers commanded.

The left hand of the Megazord began to spin. The Megazord pulled its arm back and threw the RotoStar at the Demoniac cutting it in half followed by a large explosion.

The Rangers cheered as the smoke cleared in front of the Megazord.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

"Manuel, If you would have finished the Rangers when you had the chance that wouldn't have happened! Now they have an even more powerful weapon at their disposal!" Grieger roared.

Manuel leaned against the wall.

"Relax Grieger, the robot is no real threat as long as you've got all of us here," he said.

Grieger sat in his chair fuming.

"Leave my presence before I crush you," he seethed.

Manuel smiled slyly and walked off.

"Well this is going to be more interesting than I thought," He said holding his holstered sword.


	8. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

**A/N: Okay, now we're shifting into a different 'arc' of the story. Things will finally start to pick up, like the Bureau of Power being introduced and why they were created. Anyway onto the story.**

Inside T.F.D, workers were reviewing the active soldiers paperwork.

One worker was filing the paperwork of the soldiers whose last names start with R. She skimmed through one then moved on to the next which caught her eye. She pulled out Private Hadria Ricci's file. She looked through her file and got to her birthdate which was 2025.

"Must be an error in filing, I'll just check the database for her age,"

she said opening her laptop.

She pulled up Hadria's birth certificate which had the same birthdate documented. The worker put the papers down and quickly dialed Captain Stanger's office number.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Professor Baskov was having the Rangers run a simulation with the TendroChasers. The TendroChasers zoomed around the virtual track.

"Okay one more lightning transformation run," The Professor said.

"Got it," Amanda said.

The Rangers spoke in unison.

"TFMax Megazord, transformation now!"

The zords all picked up in speed. They all glowed in their individual color before quickly merging together to form the TFMax Megazord. The Megazord spun before striking a pose.

"Excellent, synchronization rate was at 93%" The Professor said.

Eventually, the Zords docked and the Rangers exited and returned to the Professor.

"That was an impressive run," the Professor said greeting them.

"We had to be going at least Mach 3," Darren said.

"That's much more effieicent than the original trnasformation," Elle said.

"Remember, the synchronization rate as a group has to be above 80 percent for it work sucessfully," Professor Baskov said.

"Understood," The Rangers responded.

"All right, you're dismissed for the day,"

Professor Baskov said returning to her work station. As the Rangers were heading to the elevator to leave, Captain Stanger exited that same elevator.

"Private Ricci, I'd like to have a word with you," Stanger said with a indescribable look in his eyes.

"Yessir?" Hadria said stepping forward.

"You are hereby relieved of duty, I request that you turn over your badge and morpher immediately," Stanger said.

The other Ranger's jaws dropped in suprise.

"On what grounds?" Darren exclaimed.

"Falsification of documents, she is underage and must be at least 16 to even be admitted to the training program," Stanger said.

"Captain, with all due respect you can't do that!" Amanda said.

"Yeah, Hadria is a great teammate, she's been nothing short of the best!" Elle added in.

"Sir, can't you make some sort of exception?" Tyler said.

Stanger shook his head.

"I can do this and I will, now your morpher and your badge Private," Stanger said.

Hadria sighed as she looked back at her now former teammates.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said before removing her badge and taking her morpher out of it's holster and handing them to Stanger.

"Are you serious?" Tyler said.

Hadria, with her head down, walked past Captain Stanger with her head down.

Stanger slowly strode pass the still shocked Rangers to converse with Professor Baskov.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Back at Grieger's hideout, Grieger and the other Amalgam's were discussing their next move.

"So," Howlett said cracking his neck.

"What is this big plan you insist on waiting until now to tell us?" He asked.

Grieger chuckled.

"My dear friend, we are going to turn this whole city into a city for Amalgams," He said.

Karina scoffed.

"How do you propose we do that?" She questioned.

"Makina and yourself are going to make a purchase for me," Grieger said motioning to Ariah.

Ariah nodded and stepped over to Karina then handed her a silver rectangular object.

"This is a device used to transfer the money out of the State Bank into a private over seas account, you are to withdraw two million dollars from this bank," Ariah said.

"For what if you don't mind me asking?"

Makina asked.

"Zwulf, a castle from the medieval times which in the late 1800's was converted into a military base, on the inside that is," Grieger said.

"It has been put on the market however and serves as the perfect base for our plan,"

"How grand, but why buy it when we have the power to take it?" Manuel asked.

"Howlett you will purchase Zwulf after the wire transfer is complete," Grieger saiid.

"I like this plan, this broken down church is too shabby for my tastes," Karina said walking over to Grieger and placing her hands on his shoulders.

This act caused Ariah some irritation.

"Now, begone the both of you," Grieger said.

Makina and Karina went about their buisness.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Hadria had gathered all of her belongings and stuffed them into a grey duffle bag. She was heading for the exit when the other Rangers had cut her off.

"Wait, you can't leave," Elle said.

"You heard Captain Stanger, I falsified documents which is a felony, I'm just glad he didn't arrest me," Hadria responded.

"But why did you do it?" Tyler asked.

"Because I just wanted to help get rid of the Demoniacs, My freshman year was when the outbreak started and they attacked the school and I couldn't do a thing to help," Hadria said.

"No once could because no one knew how to fight back, so it's not your fault," Amanda said.

"I know but I just hated feeling helpless, so that's why I signed up for T.F.D's cadet camp when I was 14 where I met Darren," Hadria said.

Amanda, Elle and Tyler looked to the Green Ranger.

"Did you know?" Elle asked.

"I had my doubts, she said she was 16 but I got over them," Darren said.

Tyler sighed.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go," Hadria said hefting her bag back over her shoulder and pushing past her teammates.

While the Rangers were trying to process the loss of a teammate, the alarm sounded.

"Rangers to the vehicle bay," Sterling's voice said over the intercom.

The Rangers shared apprehensive looks before heading to the vehicle bay.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Makina and Karina now in different outfits strolled into the bank.

"We have to get behind that partition and hack into the computer with this thing," Karina whispered.

"You of all people taking the sneaky route?" Makina whispered back.

Makina snickered.

"I can be very deceptive when I want to," she said.

The two stood on line for about 10 minutes before making it to the teller.

Karina walked over to the teller with Makina right behind her.

"How may I help you today?" The teller asked.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal," Karina said politely.

"May I have your I.D?" He asked.

Karina's happy demeanor shifted back.

"Oh right," she said.

Her grey eyes turned a bright orange and her left arm took on silver scales and purple claws.

In a split second, Karina had reached up and broke through the glass separating herself and the teller. She dragged him through and threw him to the ground. The bank erupted in screams and everyone scrambled for the door.

"Makina go!" Karina shouted as the security guards rushed her.

Makina leaped past the partition and over to the computer. She pulled out the hacking device and plugged it into the computer. The screen went black before green text began to pop up along the screen. Another window popped up with the words 'Commencing Extraction' above a loading bar. Below the bar was the amount of time it would take which was 10 minutes and counting.

"Its going to take about 10 minutes!" Makina said.

Karina sidestepped a swing from one of the guards and punched him in the stomach. She jumped up and sat on his shoulders before flipping back and throwing him to the floor. The next guard grabbed her from behind. Karina's body warped so that she was now facing the guard. Her forehead was now covered in silver scales and she headbutted the guard making him slump to the floor. The other 4 guards took a step back upon seeing this.

"Men these days are real cowards, afraid to hit a woman?" Karina said.

The guards drew their guns and fired at her. The bullets all pierced her skin and caused her to stumble back and hit the floor. The guards lowered their guns and inched closer to Karina's body. Karina's body lurched up and quickly struck each of the guards knocking them out.

"I almost want the Rangers to show up, that was pathetic," Karina said.

She redirected her attention to Makina who took a seat in the chair.

"How much time left?" Karina asked.

"Six minutes and counting," Makina said.

"Well nothing to do now but wait..." Karina said as she heard the front door open.

Hadria had stepped inside.

"At least I can still claim some of the money I earned working with T.F.D," Hadria mumbled fumbling through her wallet. Hadria lifted her head to see Karina zooming towards her.

Hadria stepped back and raised her arms to deflect the blow. However Karina's punch was to powerful, sending Hadria back out the door.

*-Tendro Force Doctrine-*

Hadria landed on the pavement just outside.

"Just my luck a Ranger," Karina said.

Hadria got up.

"What are you doing in there?" She said.

"Robbing the place," Karina said simply.

Hadria got into a fighting stance.

"I can't let you do that," she said.

"I'll do whatever I want regardless of your permission or not," Karina said.

Hadria ran forward to a waiting Karina.

She threw a punch which Karina sidestepped and drove her knee into Hadria's stomach who lurched over.

Karina elbowed her on the back knocking Hadria to the floor.

Karina attempted to stomp on her but Hadria caught her foot and twisted it throwing her to the floor. Hadria got up at the same time Karina did.

"Is that it?" Hadria said motioning for the Amalgam to come at her.

Karina scoffed and ran back at Hadria who threw another punch. Karina ducked down and elbowed Hadria in the gut. Hadria gasped for air and stumbled backwards. Karina then fired an energy blast from her eyes knocking Hadria down to the floor.

"Here I am thinking you Rangers were better fighters than this," Karina scoffed.

Hadria slowly recovered and stood up.

"That's it!" She said reaching for her morpher only to realize it wasn't there.

"Crap!" she groaned.

"What a day a powerless Ranger," Karina said. Karina shrugged her shoulders as her hand mutated again.

"Better make this quick," she said with a sadistic smile.

Hadria tried to move but found herself winded from Karina's elbow strike.

As Karina stalked closer blasts were fired at Karina's feet. The two looked to their left to see the unmorphed Rangers closing in.

"Hadria, are you alright?" Elle asked.

"I'll be fine, just take her out!" Hadria said.

"All right then you heard the lady," Tyler said pulling out his MemoCell Morpher. The others did the same as Hadria stepped out of the way.

"Tendronize!" The Rangers called out.

After their suits materialized they slid their morphers into the holster.

"Transmission Complete!" The morpher said.

The Rangers drew their Scan Rifles before charging in. Karina ran right back at them.

Karina swung her claw at Elle who blocked it and punched her in the stomach. She attempted to blast Karina but only to have it deflected. Elle leaned down and Tyler rolled over her back kicking Karina. Karina stumbled back but regained her composure in time to avoid two hooks from Tyler. Tyler ducked down and attempted to sweep Karina off of her feet but the Amalgam avoided this by quickly hopping back. Tyler stood up facing away from her and cupped his hands together as Darren leaped into them.

He flipped over Tyler's head and attempted to deliver an axe kick which Karina blocked. She pushed her arms up flipping Darren back over. Amanda ran under Darren and delivered a dropkick to Karina who fell back and recovered on one knee. Darren finished by firng four quick blasts all of which hit Karina putting her back on the floor.

The Rangers regrouped with their blasters trained on Karina.

Karina stood up.

"I guess I should stop playing around," Karina said as her eyes flashed orange.

Karina began to mutate, gaining purple and silver scales all over her body. She grew a foot in height and 10 arms 5 purple and 5 silver shot out of her back.

Her face transformed into a purple opaque visor with the orange eyes still clearly visible.

"Scared yet Rangers?" Karina hissed in her now distorted voice.

"Not even close, bring it!" Amanda said.

"If you insist," Karina said before vanishing.

In an instant, Karina reappeared right in front of the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Darren said.

Using her additional arms, Karina grabbed all four Rangers by the throat.

Karina roared ferociously before shooting a surge of energy into her additional arms blasting all four Rangers several times then tossing them all together.

"Come on is that it?" Tyler groaned.

Karina chuckled as she prepared for another attack.

"Prepare to die Rangers," Karina cackled as energy coursed through her additional limbs.

Hadria could only watch as her teammates were seconds from death.

"Stop!" Makina shouted from the bank.

The Rangers, Karina and Hadria looked over to Makina who walked over to her ally.

"We got what we came for let's go," Makina said.

Karina sighed as she reverted to her human form.

"Well Rangers you got lucky this time, see you around!" Karina cackled as Makina teleported them away.

"Dammit..." Amanda groaned before passing out and powering down.

"Guys!" Hadria shouted as she scrambled over to her friends attempting to help them.

From afar, a man was watching from the very beginning.

"Hmm..." He said before turning the corner and walking off.

*-Power Rangers!-*

The man returned to a mansion. He entered and found his way to the large dining room where others were waiting.

"Chairman the Amalgams from before have surfaced," he said.

At the opposite end of the room sat a man in a navy blue tuxedo with black hair holding a black and gold cane.

"Well Mr. Tsukasa, what is your decision on this matter?" The Chairman asked.

"Well with T.F.D being down a Ranger as well as being overwhelmed by the power of these Amalgams, I believe the Bureau of Power should intervene," he said.

The Chairman leaned forward in his seat and tapped his cane on the floor twice.

"All right then, gather your compatriots and we'll join in on the festivities," he smirked.

"Yes sir," the man said before walking off.

"Oh before you go have a drink won't you Hyoma?" The Chairman said snapping his fingers. A man in a black suit stepped over to the table with a tray holding a glass bottle of Whiskey, a bucket of ice and two glasses.

Hyoma turned back around.

"You know I don't drink sir," he said.

The Chairman made himself a glass.

"Ah well," he said before taking a sip.

"I wanted to propose a toast to our new job," The Chairman smiled.

"Because you never know what just might happen,"

**A/N: If not for my testing this would have been up much sooner. Anyway please keep on reading and reviewing! **

**A/N2: Karina's Amalgam form is based off of Mistral from Metal Gear Solid Rising: Revengance.**


End file.
